A Game of Chance
'A Game of Chance' 'is the seventh episode of ''The Walk. A safe house at last - time for some rest, perhaps, as long as Charlie's prepared the way properly. The group loses contact with Charlie and arrive at Craigarren House, where they meet Paul. There are 18 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There are no bonus audio recordings. The walking time for the shortest route is 46 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.04 - Refuge". The synopsis is: "Charlie is doing her best to guide you to safe refuge on your dangerous journey, but the limitations of satellite technology make it harder and harder to communicate. Somehow you find your way and some supplies, but The Burn are (literally) hot on your trail, and willing to use any means necessary to stop you - even if it means sabotaging themselves." Plot Summary Good Mood Well-rested and fed, the group continue their journey. Emma shares her theories about The Burn and other things. She also reveals that she is a paranormal researcher and married. The group is unable to contact Charlie. Altitude Sickness Charlie is able to contact the group again, but only briefly due to interference. She informs them the that she will be offline for a couple of hours and has someone waiting for them at Craigarren House, a manor up ahead. She cuts out again before she is able to tell them who the contact will think they are. Craigarren House The group arrives at the manor, Stanton has them go around the side of the house so that they can get a lay of the land first. Lawrence spots some crates through a window. He assumes that it's brandy, but Stanton spots the mass of guns inside. They hear someone cock an gun behind them and orders them to walk towards the stables, he tells them that he's been expecting them. Turn Round After arriving at the stables, the man has them turn around. Lawerence tries to convince him that they are just a tourist family, and begs him not to kill them. The man, Paul, laughs and reveals that this place is a paintball course. Lawrence still has some misgivings, but Stanton assures him that Charlie sent them there for a reason. Paul leads them to the manor. Guests Paul tells them about the manor and how Charlie told him that a paintball group would be coming over to stay a couple of nights, he has already prepared a meal and room for them. Lawrence is elated and chides Stanton for being paranoid. Paul spots a group in the distance and for a moment everyone thinks they might be the opposing team, until they start setting the course on fire. Not Another Paintball Team The group realizes that the "opposing team" is The Burn. Lawrence tries to urge Paul to come inside, but as the gamekeeper, it's his job to preserve the estate while the owners are away. Stanton observes that the hostile group is planning to attack the house; Emma explains their situation to him and who The Burn are. Still unconvinced, Paul doesn't duck when a member points their gun at them and gets shot. Bonus Material * ''''New! Suregro Grass Seed' pack: Genetically modified grass seed designed to endure any extreme weather condition. Created by Sanmonte. * 'Flyer': Crumpled flyer of "New Recommendations for Emergency Preparedness". It explains that there have been extreme weather events in the past decades and gives a list of items one should have in their household in case of emergency, which consists of: dried and tinned foods, bottled water, flashlights, batteries, a radio, baby food and formula, medication, first aid kit, and dust masks. Landscape Features * Lost windbreaker * Broken gun * Orienteering day map * Team-building day T-shirt * Muddy footprints * Pheasants * Stained wall * Fruit trees * Horse shoe * Tennis racket missing strings * Fountain * Stable block * Yew hedge * Stone lions * Topiary peacock * Ha-ha ditch * Paint ball guns * Empty crate Category:Episode Category:A Game of Chance __INDEX__